<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Out Your Baby Sitter（虫铁短篇，略黑化背德注意！） by EstelleLeonard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715288">Watch Out Your Baby Sitter（虫铁短篇，略黑化背德注意！）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard'>EstelleLeonard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 虫铁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背德注意！背德注意！！不能接受cheating的不要看！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Out Your Baby Sitter（虫铁短篇，略黑化背德注意！）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“结果，我提前回家，一打开门，bang！正撞见他跟那个南方来的baby sitter小妞滚在一起！！”<br/>
纽约的盛夏如期而至，从波士顿回到纽约过暑假的Peter此时正骑行在北郊的别墅区，青绿色的叶子在刺眼的阳光下变成近乎透明的颜色，单车带起的风炙热干燥，周末午后的下午茶时间伴随着知了的鸣叫和地面上升腾的热气。停车时男孩看了一眼袋子里的冰淇淋，发现他们的顶端已经开始塌陷。<br/>
“抱歉，来晚了！”<br/>
“Peter来啦！”摩根跌跌撞撞冲亭子出来迎接他，花园里坐着史塔克夫妇和邻居乔安娜女士，后者正在大声畅谈自己的上一段婚姻。<br/>
“别给她买这么多甜食。”走近后史塔克先生略带不悦地指了指腮帮子，但并没有责怪的意思。<br/>
“可是你们从来不给我买！”摩根回头看了父亲一眼，委屈又期待地转向Peter，看着他把冰淇淋拿出来后，对外形似乎不太满意。<br/>
“抱歉，路上时间太久，化了一些。”Peter马上向挑剔的小女士道歉，“但今天有优惠，所以我买了两个！”<br/>
男孩举着袋子，Potts女士立刻阻止：“No，摩根，一天最多吃一个，得做规矩。”<br/>
在这个家里，比较严厉的是母亲，女孩撇撇嘴，朝Peter做了个鬼脸，男孩只好把两个放在她面前供其挑选，摩根纠结了半天，总算选了一个还能过得去的，高高兴兴地拿着去水池边玩了起来。<br/>
“我看，还有一个也尽快吃掉比较好。”男孩回头冲两位女士说道。<br/>
“你留着自己吃吧，天气这么热，”Potts女士笑着摆摆手，“我不吃甜食。”<br/>
“欧，我也不吃。”Peter笑着看了看乔安娜夫人，对方矜持地摇摇头，表示自己正在减肥。<br/>
“Fine，长胖的事留给我。”接到两位女士的目光之后，史塔克先生挺身而出，并对满头大汗的男孩说道，“屋里有水，冰块在老地方。”<br/>
“好的先生。”<br/>
“所以说你们家真不错，”乔安娜太太羡慕地说道，“能找到名校的大学生来做baby sitter，头脑聪明人品也好，”Peter冲这位不吝啬溢美之词的女士礼貌地点头打了招呼，走进房间拉开冰箱，听到窗外传来对方没有当着他的面说的话，“当初我要是也能找个靠谱的男孩来照看小汤米就好了，比那些年轻女孩儿省事，不会搞出乱七八糟的麻烦。”他回过头去看着窗外的几个人，男人做出附和的微笑，咬了一口冰淇淋，无名指上的戒指在阳光下反射出一道光。<br/>
厨房接水的窗口正对着花园里男人的位子，Peter一边倒水，一边隔着半拉上的浅色帘子观察那人的动静。被低温冻红的舌尖舔过白色的奶油，吮吸尚未融化的坚硬部分，乳白色的粘液粘在他的舌尖和嘴唇，侧边的冰淇淋融化时，他不动声色地从下往上舔到顶端，随后用牙齿在那里轻咬。男孩赶紧低下头关掉水，再抬头时发现对方的眼神看向自己。他紧张地将被子举到唇边，看到窗框里的人低下头将冰淇淋整个送进嘴里品尝，最后伸出舌头，舔过了唇上的白液。<br/>
“咕嘟”，男孩喝下一大口冷水，想到昨晚地下室里男人跪在地上，双手反绑在身后，仰头看向自己、舔舐嘴角白浊的样子。<br/>
他当然知道冰块放在哪里，这些夏日必备用来降温的东西，不过在某些场合下只会添柴加火。今早他已经新做了一些，就是担心被人发现昨晚使用了太多，毕竟，体内的温度会让冰块很快融化，即使塞得再多，也只会成为润滑而已。不过，低温倒是会让乳头很快变硬变肿，让粉红的蓓蕾变成充血的深红，连同乳晕一起在胸前鼓胀起来，变成适合品尝逗弄的大小。<br/>
没有人对这段关系下过定义，起初Peter也完全不打算揭开自己内心深处对男人真正的渴望和感情，当他拒绝了对方的战衣并在电视上看到男人订婚的消息后就下定了决心——他们之间相差不止十万八千里，那枚戒指无时无刻不在提醒他不要为了一己私欲跨过某条默认的界限，毁掉对方的信任。直到某一天，他去别墅地下的实验室查看对方是否再次因疲劳而睡着时，恰好撞见了史塔克先生难得的春梦现场，进退两难之下他竟然在高潮的呻吟里清清楚楚地听到了自己的名字。<br/>
一切都是从那个时候开始失控的，那天夜里他锁上门直接将男人吻醒，在对方带着余韵半推半就的辩解中用从未有过的强势直接在实验桌上要了他，这是他第一次发现自己内心深处不可救药不知深浅的黑暗面——原来做一个善良守规矩的好邻居不如暗度陈仓带来的快感更大——餐桌下小腿若有似无的触碰比明面上温柔结实的拥抱更让人心动，阳光下大大方方的喂食不如昏暗中堵住小嘴喂得汁水漫溢更让人满足，出席酒会时的礼服如果是情侣款会引起怀疑，但内裤并不在此范畴内，与在媒体的红毯镜头前手牵手相比，酒店顶层kingsize的床褥里引导对方用带着戒指的手指在私人相机的镜头前自慰所带来的快感简直是百万千万倍的刺激。<br/>
他依旧小心隐藏着眼底的炙热，只有在特定的场合才让火焰烧到男人身上，他熟悉那具身体的每一寸肌肤，知道哪个角度能把对方弄得眼角通红泪流不止，他的肩头经常留下男人在忍耐惊叫时留下的齿痕，他不确定有多少人能看着红唇微张眼神迷离乳头挺起浑身汗水的史塔克先生控制住自己的力道，只是他得非常小心，避免在对方的任何一片肌肤上留下太明显的印记，不过，昨晚他终于找到了一处完美之选。<br/>
花园里传来爽朗的笑声，男人一遍舔着无名指尖残留的奶油，一边看着窗框那头的少年。银色的指环在阳光下下闪着柔和的光晕，在金属遮盖的地方，留着一部分吮吸啃咬造成的内出血的痕迹。<br/>
Peter将窗帘整个拉起来，喝光了水杯里的水。再过两个小时，午茶就结束了，女士会带着摩根去加拿大参加一个短暂的周末游学，傍晚就出发。<br/>
或许他该再去镇上买些冰淇淋，Peter暗自想道，乔安娜夫人说错了，这个男孩并不是100%保险。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>